It Should Have Been Me
by HeyItsHayy
Summary: CLOSED! REIEW/PM ME IDEAS! :) Ilan Bodnar is back, and and this time, he's after Ziva. She is such a strong, smart, and brave girl so he decdes to go after the one thing that will break her..Tony. But when Ziva finds out his plan, and saves Tony...what will happen? Will they both stay alive?
1. Prologue

''WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME, GIBBS?!'' ''BEAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE YOU, DINOZZO!"

I stopped and stared at him. He was right, it was her choice...but it still should have been me and not her.

''She doesn't deserve this, Boss.'' ''I know, Tony. If the roles were reversed, would you want her to feel like it was her fault?" ...I thought about what he said, even though I already knew the answer.

''No, but-''

''NO BUTS, DINOZZO. IT WAS A SIMPLE YES OR NO QUESTION!"

"NO, I WOULDN'T! OKAY?! IS THAT BETTER FOR YOU-?!

''Dinozzo,-''

''NO, GIBBS! DON'T ''DINOZZO'' ME RIGHT NOW! I'M PISSED AND I WANT TO CATCH THIS BASTARD, BUT I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE HER HERE IN CASE NO ONES HERE FOR HER AND SHE WAKES UP ALONE! I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN-''

''TONY SHUT UP AND LOOK BEHIND YOU!'' ...Just then, Gibbs points to a man in a white coat. He looked sad and angry, and that worried me...alot.


	2. It Should Have Been Me: Chapter 1

"Ziver, you and Dinozzo go that way, McGee and I will go this way."  
"Yes, Gibbs"  
"Got it, Boss!"

Tony and I start to head down the ally, Looking for any signs of Bodnar. Ever since we had a lead on the Ilan Bodnar case, Tony has gone CRAZY. It is not like Ilan hired someone to kill HIS father. As a matter of fact, his father is still VERY much ALIVE! I should be the one going crazy. Apparently Tony does not know who he is dealing with if he is going to after a TRAINED MOSSAD ASSASIN! How FOOLISH could someone be to do what Tony has been doing! I AM the person who needs revenge. I AM blood. HE IS not!

"You okay, Zee-Vah?"  
"Yes, I am just...Fine."  
"Are you su-"  
"YES, TONY I SAID I WAS FINE! CAN YOU JUST...just leave me alone and get back to work? Please?"  
"Fine, Shut me out...ONCE AGAIN! I'm DONE trying to help you if "Fine" is all i get! You're a PERSON, Ziva. Not THE TIN-MAN!"  
"So now you are calling me a man, made out of tin?!  
"NO, ZIVA! The Tin-Man is a fictional character from the 1939 CLASSIC, The Wizard of Oz! You know what! THAT DOESN'T MATTER!

He angrily starts to walk away. That made me feel worse than I did before our fight. I just...Don't want to see him get hurt. I would NEVER forgive myself if he got hurt because HE was trying to get ME the justice and revenge I need. Just because I do not show my emotions, does not mean i do not HAVE emotions.

"Tony, wai-."  
"No, Ziva! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I've been trying ALL WEEKEND to get you to open up and let me in, but your incapable of it!"  
Just then, he starts to walk away again. Out of the corner of my eye I see Ilan Bodnar kneeling behind a bush with a gun. He lifts it up slowly, grins, and aims for Tony. When I finally realize what is happening...  
"TONY -"  
"NO, ZI-"

I pushed him down, but I did not manage to get down in time. The next thing I know I am holding my side trying to slow the bleeding, but it's not working too well. I feel dizzy, and fall down and Tony catches me. He lays me down flat, he presses on my wound. I start gasping for air.

"Ziva! Stay with me! I'm gonna call an ambulance!"

Suddenly everything was fading. Tony, his voice...All of the blood around _ME. _My vision started to blur, but I heard two familiar voices...McGee and Gibbs.

"ZIVER!" McGee was too shocked to speak. They came rushing towards Tony and I. Tony started tearing up.

"Ziva, the ambulance is coming. Stay with me! I'm so sorry!

Then everything went black. The last thing I heard was Tonys voice...Apologizing for something he did not even do.


	3. ATTENTION!

I'm sorry guys, but everytime i try to write the next chapter ...it doesnt sound right or doesnt work with the story...I will make a different story though, if you have requests or ideas or theories...PM me or give me some in the reviews section down below! :) i WILL finish the stories of the ideas you guys give me i will NOT end it. This one just wasn't working out! :(


End file.
